


The Deal

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: Despite all of Lovino's efforts, in the end, he is arranged to be married to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.





	The Deal

Lovino and his Nonno made a deal when Lovino turned 25 and still hadn’t moved away from his house. The deal was that if Lovino didn’t have either a decent job he could live on, a house, or a lover at 30 then Romulus would arrange his marriage because he wasn’t so cruel as to put him out in the streets, but he also wouldn’t have him do nothing with his life. Lovino only agreed because at the time he thought he would get at least one of those things by 30 and also didn’t entirely believe he would do such a thing. Regret only now started filling him as he looked over the list of “suitors”. At least he was being aware of his taste in men...

He did try to get a lover, okay? Yet date after date always seemed to go poorly and Lovino was unfortunately rather picky. Once he almost went somewhere with one man but on the third date, he suddenly stopped showing up. Since then he stopped trying to date and focused instead on getting a job with little luck. After three years of looking for a job, the best he could manage was still just being a waiter which, according to Romulus was a nice start but, “not reliable enough.”

So with not even a boyfriend’s home to go to or a job to move out, he failed the test and had to choose one of the people on the list. There were five people, all had a nice job and house. He was sitting on a couch with his Nonno next to him patiently awaiting his choice. Damn lucky Feliciano, getting a nice job as an intern at a fancy art place and even having his stupid potato boyfriend to live with.

“Why the hell did I ever even agree to this. All these suitors are complete strangers yet I’m gonna get fuckin married to one of them!?” 

“Lovino, language. Yes, you are. Besides, it isn’t like that, you’re going to meet them beforehand you know!” he said, snatching the paper away from my hand, “In fact, this one right here, Antonio, he isn’t even much a stranger! You were in the same elementary school as him but only had him as a classmate in the first grade so I’m sure you probably don’t remember him very well.”

“How do you know that? That was like 25 years ago or something.” 

“Well of course I don’t remember it, but I found out when I was talking with him that he went to the same school and I got out some yearbooks and there he was, right under the same class as you were in!” he paused with a content looking face, surely thinking of how cute Lovino must have been back then, "He really was a sweet boy when I talked to him you know. He said he wanted to try an arranged marriage to get over a failed marriage from a couple of years ago. Poor guy.” 

Lovino thought with distaste about that. If he got hitched with this guy, wouldn’t he be some kind of test then? Just something to heal a broken heart? It didn’t sound like a very good idea but still, he knew more about this guy than any of the others and his Nonno is set on him getting married to someone at some point. Who knows what issues the other people on the list have! 

“I guess I’ll go with this Antonio guy then. Since I would rather go with the person I know more about.” Lovino said begrudgingly, looking down at the coffee table before them, arms crossed.

“Splendid, Lovino! I’ll call him back right away. We can go to dinner and meet him this Saturday since he is off that day, we’ll go around 7 so be sure to clean yourself up after work!” he said as he got up and left the room to call him.

‘Mio Dio, I’m really getting married to this guy!?’

~Lovino's POV~

“Date night” is tonight. By “Date night” I mean Romulus and Feliciano are both going to be there breathing over my shoulder as I try to get to know the person who I’m probably going to be marrying. No pressure. No pressure, except the pressure on my feet from walking around at work all day and the stupid dress shoes I’m wearing to go along with my dress pants and button up shirt that are really too small.

“Lovino, are you ready? Feliciano just got here so we should be going sometime soon now!” I heard my Nonno say. I was ready, sure. I was dressed and everything. Was I mentally prepared? Hah. No. Might as well get this over with anyway…

As soon as I walked out of my room I saw Nonno and Feliciano practically beaming at me. Why do they have to be so cheerful like that? It can be so annoying sometimes, really. They gave me words of encouragement saying that I looked great and it would go well but I just brushed past them to get to the car already. They were used to my cold shoulder so it didn’t faze them but Nonno still mentioned that I need to be nicer whenever we get to the restaurant. 

Yeah, like hell I’m going to be nicer for whoever this Antonio bastard is. He can suffer just as my family does. Say, maybe I could even give all the potential suitors such a hard time that they all rejected me and I could live in peace for the rest of my days? Well, Nonno would probably just find more people if I did that. Still, it's a thought to keep in the back of my head. A very tempting thought.

One car ride later and we arrived fashionably late by 7 minutes. Even better would have been if we were late by forever but hey that's just me being picky, right? Right. This restaurant better have some of the best wine I have ever tasted…

"Ah, Fratello! This is exciting, huh!" Feliciano said as he fussed with my hair, trying to get it just so before we went into the restaurant. Of course, I whacked his hand away, who is he to treat me like some kind of kid when I'm his older brother!?

"Yes very exciting indeed, Feli! And don't worry Lovino, Feliciano and I will be a few tables away to make sure everything goes well!"

"How fucking delightful. When are we going in any way or will we just be standing out here until he thinks we died, huh? Because if we're going to do that can we just go ho-"

"Oh, your right, Lovino! We should hurry in now. And really, watch your language! Especially now!" 

So then I was dragged into the restaurant. Why did I have to remind them we were late? Fuck my shitty life already. At Least the restaurant is fancy enough. Though, I'm not paying that much attention as the anxious pit in my stomach grows deeper with every step I take. Yeah, I'm a blushing mess and all that, okay? Wouldn't you be if you were about to see the person you'd be marrying for the almost-first-time?

And oh did I see him. I don't think I would normally care all that much under normal circumstances really. But these were anything but normal circumstances. To put it lightly, the light red tone on my cheeks was not very light anymore. He was wearing a red button up shirt with one too many buttons undone revealing a tuft of chest hair. And his olive skin, not so bad I'll admit, though never aloud. His hair was lacking if I'm, to be honest though, he had kind of a bed head. You could say it was adorable as it complimented his happy-go-lucky facial expression I guess.

Thankfully my Nonno and Fratello are both complete idiots and they take my immediately stopping at the sight of this man as me simply being nervous or perhaps they think I'm thinking 'wow look at this bozo, as if, I am so stricken with how stupid he looks I can't move!' Which I wouldn't be able to blame them for thinking. It wouldn't be the first time I've said stuff like that. But oh, dear family, I have stopped for far different reasons!

"It's okay, Fratello! He doesn't bite, I'm sure of it~!" Wow thanks, Feliciano for putting that thought in my mind. Not. Helpful. Still, I'm brought back down to earth at his voice so I awkwardly make my way over to the table and sit down. Feliciano and Nonno, as they said they would, sitting just a few tables away. Oh boy.

"Hola~! Nice to meet you!" 

"N-nice… to meet you too…" God those words feel so bitter on my tongue. I never want to be this polite again. How do people just do that so easily without thinking of all the consequences that come with having spoken to someone in a positive way implying that you actually WANT to talk to them? Disgusting.

"So… do you have any questions?" See this is what I mean. If I had just said something along the lines of 'fuck off, leave me alone.' I wouldn't have to struggle to come up with something to say to the hot guy. Not hot. Didn't just think that. The decent looking guy. Though I guess I wouldn't be able to say that because fucking Nonno and Feliciano are watching.

"Egh… umm, where do you live I guess?" I hate this very much, thank you. What's on the menu?

"Ah! I live in this two-story house on the south side of town. It's modest if you asked me, but it would have enough room," he says and his cheery smile turns into more of an awkward one, probably not so sure how to approach the whole marriage thing.

Feeling embarrassed myself out of remembering that fact I blush again and look down at my menu. It's pointless to look down anyway, I already decided to eat the pasta, but fucking dammit menus are a very easy way to avoid unwanted eye contact. Then I'm blushing for I think the 5th time or something realizing that I am being such a baby. Too scared to look a man in the eyes. 

So the waiter came a few minutes later asking what we wanted and all that. I got the pasta and he asked for the same. Unfortunately, she took our menus away so until our food came out I had no way to distract myself from the impending doom of this entire fucking situation.

"Well, Lovino, you asked me a question and now it's my turn!" He says and upon looking up from where I was staring at the floor I can see that ever perfect and cheerful face. Is he going to be one of those people who are way happier than they should be? I already have two of those, my Nonno and Fratello so thanks but no.

"If you could date anyone in the world, what would they be like?" I pause at this. It is a pretty good question I'll admit. I haven't really spoken that much lately so I could throw him a bone and answer properly. If I could date anyone… 

"W-well… They would need to be punctual and diligent! Have a tidy home, be really hard working so I don't have to do anything, and love me very much, dammit." I said. And you know what this fucker did? Do you know? He fucking giggled at me. Well screw me for trying to open up I guess if you're just gonna laugh! 

He noticed I looked offended and disgusted and righted himself before responding, "Lo Siento! I was just caught off guard. You haven't said that much since we started talking. I was beginning to think you hated me or something." 

"Tch, whatever dork."

So we continued talking after that. He had a lot more questions, saying he got them from a website, though a few were his own. By the end of the dinner, we knew that we both liked tomatoes, we had some similar political views, he's a dog person and I'm a cat person, we both prefer wine over beer, and he's into country music while I am into rock music. The last one was a lie, I'm really more of a pop fan but like hell am I ever saying that aloud. Anyway, things were going really well so far. I mean, he didn't seem like a serial killer or anything. And he looked kind of nice too I guess...

But oh fucking god, my Nonno, and Feliciano went freaking nuts when I told them I would be okay with a second date. 

"Really, Lovino!? It went that well?" Feliciano said. I couldn't see him very well since he was in the backseat but I'm certain he was wearing the face of a child who has just seen a rainbow for the first time. Or at least something along those lines. 

"I'll admit, even I'm a bit surprised! I figured it would take at least three or four men before you got tired and just chose one. Yet all it takes is one! Well, one for now at least." 

"Shut up! Maybe I got tired already, ever think of that, huh? We just… had similar political views is all and I don't know if I will with any of the other people on that list. Besides, it's not like I've never been on more than one date with someone before."

"You've never been on more than one date with the person you're arranged to be married to before though!" Feliciano chimes in.

"Shut up, stupid Fratello!"

"Lovino, be nice to your brother!" 

Tch, Nonno always takes Feliciano's side anyway. I scowl and cross my arms in annoyance. The last time he ever took my side was when Feliciano was sick and I was trying to get him to take his medicine. Even then, he only took my side because Feliciano needed to take medicine and he still criticized me for being rude. It's a wonder he hasn't just decided to disown me and make Feliciano his only grandson or something.

Dammit, had to ruin a good mood with all that didn't I. Now I just want to go home and sleep…

And that's what I did.

~Time Skip~

Three dates. Three fucking dates. All of them going fantastic. There was the original dinner date and the two where Nonno invited him to our house for dinner. Only now, after two months of first meeting him, things were starting to change. I was supposed to start living with him.

How crazy is this! I mean sure, I know him pretty well. He's… decent looking. I mean, he's- well. Okay, so I like him a lot! I can't deny that there is a part of me that buzzes at the idea of living with him. But, I've only known him for two months. Two months isn't enough, right?

I sigh. Not like I can really change my Nonno's mind anyway. He wanted to try and get me to move in with him a month ago. It'll just be like having a roommate, I remind myself. I won't be sleeping in the same room as him any time soon at least, he has a guest bedroom that has been set up for me since day one. 

Nothing left to do but pack my clothes and belongings. Looking around the room, I have a lot of work to do. The clothes aren't nearly as much of an issue (though admittedly I have a lot of clothes.) A bigger issue is everything else. I'm… a bit of a hoarder you could say. But like fucking hell am I throwing any of this away, every last snow globe and miniature statue goes in the boxes!

So I just… have to start doing that. I think, sitting on my bed… Just, get up and do it. Stand up, go to the nearest pile, and start putting them into boxes… Right. Easy. 

Fuck it, I'm calling Feliciano to help me. 

I pull out my phone, exhaustion already kicking in before even hearing his voice, and call him. After several beeps, he hasn't answered. So he's unavailable for whatever reason. Probably occupied by his stupid potato bastard boyfriend.

Now what? It's not exactly like I've got a never-ending list of people available to help me. I open up my contacts to see if there is anyone I know who could possibly care enough about my sorry ass to help move boxes. Only to get hit in the face with the first contact to show up. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

~An incredibly awkward phone call later~

I breathe a sigh of relief when he hangs up the call. Oh thank the heavens, I wouldn't be able to take another second of that. Sure, now I'll have to see him for a much longer time in real life and without the knowledge that if anything goes wrong at least Nonno is still in the house, right! Wrong. He's at work, dammit. But hey, I have a few minutes of peace. Something that is slowly becoming more and more rare in my miserable life.

I decided that I should probably grab a bottle of water before he gets here. That way I'll have something to do with myself, even if it's just drinking water. That's better than nothing. So I got up, went to the kitchen, leaned down to grab a bottle from the container, and at that exact second the doorbell rang scaring me shitless. It scared me so much that I screamed like a little girl and fell backward on my ass. Fan-fucking-tastic!

As if my pride wasn't wounded enough, the door was unlocked. He walked in with a face full of worry and concern. Great, what a way to ruin chances with my arranged fiance. Laying on the floor after screaming like a girl. It couldn't get worse, could it?

It could. I was crying now. What was that I said earlier? Fan-fucking-tastic? Yeah. That's a good explanation of this situation. In an attempt to salvage whatever I could of my pride I sit up and put my hands over my eyes to keep him from looking at the tears. But the damage is done. He's seen them.

Why do I have to be such a baby!?

"Eh? Lovino, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Because I'm a loser, Antonio, why do you fucking think I'm crying? Is what I would love to say but I'm too caught up in the feeling of wanting to be eaten alive by the ground underneath me. I didn't even have a good reason to cry! I just got spooked! Why do I always do this at the worst times…

In seconds I can feel a warm body next to me, hugging me. And then he's saying this weird thing over and over again? Vusososo, something like that? Whatever it is, I don't want his stupid pity! I remove the hands from my eyes and after wiping my tears away I elbow this idiot to get off me. He isn't getting off though, like some sort of clingy koala. Actually, that image is kind of cute…

DAMMIT, KOALA, GET OUT OF MY MIND! NOT THE TIME! 

"Hey, Idiot, get off of me!" 

"No! Not until you're better!" He says, muffled because his face is digging into one of my arms now. What is this guy's deal?

"Fine I'm fucking peachy, now let go!"

Finally, this bastard loosened his grip to look up at me with these big ass puppy dog eyes, (have his eyes been this big the whole time?) "You're sure you are?"

"...Y-yes, just get up already dammit! There are boxes to be packed." 

So we got up, brushed ourselves off, and I directed him to my room. In all honesty, my room really is a mess. It's going to take a while but that's his problem now. I move swiftly to sit down on my bed and prepare to watch and critique his every move throughout. Meanwhile, he stares at me with a confused look. What, has he never cleaned a room before?

"What, have you never cleaned a room before?"

"Well I have, of course, it's just… You are going to help right?"

"... No?" What does he mean, help? I brought him over so he could do it! 

"Uh… Please help?"

God, I shouldn't have to help him! I mean, he's a lot bigger and stronger than me. And that was not a compliment, fuck off. But this conversation is just going to get more awkward so I begrudgingly get up from my cozy bed.

"Well, what do I do then, bastard?"

His demeanor immediately shifts and he seems much more energetic in seconds flat. He grabs two of the boxes I had laying around and hands me one of them. With the box in my hand, I'm already regretting this.

"Well, you can start with those snow globes. Those seem kind of expensive so I'd imagine you would want to keep them, hm?"

"Obviously…" I mumbled a little more salty than needed perhaps as I moved to start putting the globes into the box. Only to quickly realize that it is very hard to put things in a box you're holding, "Hey Antonio bastard, come here."

Said bastard did so almost immediately, putting down a box he had been putting my art supplies into. I hardly ever used any of that but oh well, it's coming too.

"Hold this box while I put these in it." 

"Can't you just put the box down and then put the snow globes in it?"

I stiffened, fuck that would have been easier. It would have… fuck! Well, it's too late to go back now and like hell am I admitting I'm wrong. In fact- in fact, I'm not wrong! The stupid Spaniard is wrong because-! Because he's stupid. Hm. Yes. 

"Uh, n-no. I can't. Because umm, the uh. The floor is hard and the box- I mean snow globes would break if I dropped them, dammit!"

God fucking dammit the floor is carpeted. My face feels like it's on fire, he's bound to notice that the floor is carpeted! He couldn't be THAT stupi-

"Okay then!"

Oh, so he is that stupid. I mean, I knew he was an idiot from the moment I saw his stupid perfect face but, how? How could he be this stupid? He doesn't even-

God, okay whatever. I'm marrying the dumbest man on the planet, but fine. There could be worse. He could be a murderer I guess. For now, though, he's my not really necessary box holder. He does a pretty good job aside from the fact that he keeps staring at me in that obliviously cheerful manner that makes my cheeks stain red. 

After all the snow globes have been placed into the box I take it from him, close the box, and put it on the bed. He leaves to continue putting my art supplies in his box as he had been doing and I grab a new box to start putting some books that I have never and never will read into.

Fast forward a few hours and we've nearly completely cleaned my room. All that's left is some random trash here and there and my clothes. 

"Ah, Lovino? If you want I can make lunch while you pack your clothes. You probably don't want me to mess with them, yeah?" The idiot says leaning against a wall for support, we're both exhausted at this point.

"Knock yourself out I guess."

I got up from the floor and stretched my back as he left. After hearing the satisfying pops I relax again and begin packing up my clothes. I do really have a lot of clothes… I blame the stupid polish man, my boss, for that. So many times after work he'll ask me to go shopping with him for clothes. On one hand, no? You're my boss? You're not supposed to do that, you know? But on the other hand, he is my boss and I desperately needed a raise, a better job, something better so my Nonno would leave me alone about the marriage thing. But well, it's too late now, right? 

I grab the shirt to my work uniform and think. Do I really need to keep going back to that job? I know I should. For one, everyone I know would be disappointed that I stopped working just because I had a husband. For another, what else would I do? Even if Antonio and I got closer, he still has a job, I'd just be alone all day. I hate working as a waiter but… I guess I'll stick with it for now at least.

I fold my uniform and put it in the suitcase. 

~Time skip~

Antonio made a small lunch. Just two PB and Js each. However, we both individually added a tomato from the fridge to our plates. And fuck anyone who says you can't eat a PB and J with a tomato.

Food aside… There was still a rather tense atmosphere between us. That seemed to be pretty common with all of our interactions. More or less. 

"Well, what do you think?" He asks. 

"Uhh, about lunch? I mean, it's just a PB and J."

"No no, silly! About, you know. About how you're moving in with me today…" he looked down awkwardly as he spoke.

"Oh. It's, um... It's weird… yeah."

"It really is! I mean, I basically only met you like two months ago and already… Already this!"

"… Actually, I'm pretty sure this is the first time we've ever been alone."

"Oh wow it is, isn't it? Every time before Romulus or Feliciano was there."

By now we had both lost interest in our food to focus more on the conversation, "Nonno, err, my grandfather was in such a rush to make me move out he wouldn't even wait till we had spent some fucking time alone before pushing us into the same house. The idiot."

"Well, then it's a good thing you did call me, hm? Now at least we've spent some time alone!" He says as he grins at me with a toothy smile. Goddamn my face for blushing over this, it's just a smile!

"Y-yeah. It'll just be like having a roommate anyway."

"That's a nice way of thinking about it."

Suddenly as soon as the Spaniard had finished his sentence the front door opened and Nonno walked in. He looked worn out from work but that was typical, when he saw us sitting at the table he brightened up and made his way over, "Antonio! This is a surprise. Helping Lovino move in, are you? How sweet!"

I could feel my face heat up at his words but before I could respond and tell him to go away Antonio beat me to the punch, "Ah, yes sir! We're just having lunch and then we'll be moving everything to my place. Would you like to join us?"

Not exactly telling him to go away, but fine whatever, as long as he refuses to eat lunch with us-

"Of course! I'll make my own sandwich though, you two just keep talking as if I'm not even here!"

Dammit, dammit, dammit. How are we supposed to do that! If only I could just disappear. But I couldn't and my body remained just as visible as before.

After Nonno made his lunch and sat down I ate quietly. I was actually getting somewhere with Antonio, but then Nonno had to come in and ruin it. From there I zoned out as they talked about whatever, some sport I think. I couldn't care less.

Once we were done eating, as we had planned more or less, the three of us loaded all the boxes into Antonio's truck. One drive later and I had officially moved in with Antonio.

~Time skip~

BOOM

I sprang up, fully awake now. Fucking shit, I was trying to fall asleep and I almost did but no, a fucking thunderstorm had to start. I hate thunderstorms! I don't even know why. Feliciano and I both had a fear of thunder as kids but somehow Feliciano grew out of it and I didn't. So unfair! I was lucky enough that only two people knew, Nonno and Feliciano. I could never fall asleep alone so to ebb the fear just enough to pass out I would have to sleep with one or the other. However, I can't exactly do that when I live with Antonio, can I!?

… Can I? I mean, he should be asleep right now. I could slip into his bed without being noticed pretty easily. But then, how would I explain that in the morning? Sure things have been going pretty well between us, we didn't break out into a fight every time we saw each other. Quite the contrary. We have movie nights every Friday, eat dinner together when we can, we've even gone out to eat a couple of times. Even though the wedding date isn't until a couple of months from now, we do act a lot like a married couple aside from the fact we don't sleep together, kiss, or really anything like that.

No, no, no. It would still be too weird to sleep with him! Having resolved my mind I decided to wait out the storm, literally. 

CRACK

Okay, nevermind! It wouldn't be too weird, right?

I get up and make my way to his room, on the second floor. After opening his door and carefully checking to make sure he isn't awake I slip into the bed. This is fine. It would have happened either way. Just… As long as he doesn't wake up. If I wake up first tomorrow then I won't even have to deal with it! I'm just going to… Maybe slide a little closer to him. 

BANG

I screech and instead of just sliding a little closer I end up clinging to him tightly. Fuck, that was too loud, damn it!

The Spaniard groaned and turned a little in my arms. Oh fuck, he isn't awake, is he? Oh, fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

"Lovino? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I-I uh, I couldn't f-fall… The lightning, and-"

"Hey hey Lovino calm down. Just, uh, just sit up first, yeah?"

I sat up as he said, blushing madly, probably even harder than when I fell down. But at least this time I wasn't crying. Id-didn't even feel the slightest urge to cry in fact. But still, I looked away from him. This was embarrassing, dammit.

He turned a light on and stood up, "I'll go get a glass of water. Hold tight."

Oh great so now he's leaving me while it's storming outside. At least now there's a light on. As a low rumble sounds outside I curl my knees tight against my chest, gripping at the sheets.

Once he's back with the water I drink it down greedily as he sits back down on the bed, "So, why are you in my bed again?"

Damn him and his oblivious amused smile, "U-um… The thunder was too loud, and I-I couldn't sleep so I uh. mm, yeah."

"It's okay, you know! My wife had a fear of thunder too… Or, my ex-wife I mean…" 

Ahh, Awkward tension. Back at it again, hm? Most people wouldn't ask this question. But then, most people aren't arranged to be married either, "...Tell me about your ex-wife. Nonno told me about her but not in much detail."

He looked down and the smile he always had on disappeared, "W-well, if it'll help you sleep. We weren't really married for very long in retrospect. Only nine months. But we had dated for much longer, about two years, me and Emma. I really thought it was going to work but for a couple of months, she didn't want to talk as much, kept going out with friends, and sleeping on the couch even. Eventually, two years ago, she just packed up her things and left. We got divorced and I haven't spoken to her since."

I wasn't even paying attention to the thunder outside now, "Emma, really? I remember I used to convince myself that I had a crush on her, but I stopped when I pretended that someone had dared me to kiss her and when I did I felt so grossed out. You think that was the same one?"

"Maybe, who knows?" He had a small smile, which was better than nothing. Not that I cared! He just looked stupid all sad and shit, "Come on now, Lovino, let's go to sleep. You have work tomorrow, right? You'll need your beauty sleep!"

~Time skip~

I could feel the taxi running beneath me as I bumped my knee up and down in either excitement or anxiety. I didn't know which one really, maybe both. Antonio sat next to me and he seemed just as nervous but I wasn't really paying attention. We still had another hour to go until we got to the church.

As we quickly found out, not a lot of churches are willing to marry two people of the same sex. So, we had to go to a church that was three hours away. The plan was that Nonno and Feliciano (probably his stupid boyfriend too) would get there early in the morning to set everything up and we would be there at five to, you know, get married. We already had rings, suits, and everything set to go.

Now if we were mentally ready, no, I don't think we were. Sure, we had gotten closer the past couple months. Literally. After the night where I, well, kind of invaded his bed, I continued to sleep in his bed mostly because there was a thunderstorm the next night and after that, I just got used to sleeping there instead because his bed was a lot more comfortable than the guest bed. Though, it was a pain in the ass to move everything into his room. Most of the stuff is still boxed up.

We were just like a married couple. Except, we were a married couple that wasn't married yet and have never even kissed before. Both would possibly change by the end of today though…

Suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my own and I looked over at Antonio, who was staring at me. Strangely, he wasn't even smiling as he said, "Hey, Lovino, if we're going to get married today I just want to ask… Do you have feelings for me? Even just platonic feelings. It's okay if you don't, really. I just thought it would be important to know."

Well, that was an unexpected and rather embarrassing question. I had to think hard about my answer. Mostly because my pride was trying to prevent me from ever admitting that I had any feelings for him at all. To myself or otherwise. But I had to ignore my pride for now. Did I have feelings for the stupid Spaniard? It's true, I've only known him for less than a year, but… Whenever I think about him I do get this warm comfortable feeling in my chest. So maybe, "Y-yeah. I do. I think."

"Oh, good! It would have been really awkward if you said no because I really like you!"

I blushed but at the same time, I smiled. A true, genuine, smile. Taking my Nonno's deal was the best decision I could have ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> A fren told me that arranged marriages are actually really successful and my mind was immediately like "hey spamano tho???"


End file.
